


Only You

by deansperrie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fem!Sam, Female Sam Winchester, Genderswap, Implied/Referenced Incest, Sibling Incest, Songfic, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 05:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18844969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deansperrie/pseuds/deansperrie
Summary: "Once upon a time we had it allSomewhere down the line we went and lost itOne brick at a time we watched it fallI’m broken here tonight and darling, no one else can fix meOnly you, only you"





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based off of the song "Only You" by Cheat Codes featuring Little Mix.  
> Smut warning.  
> sibling incest warning.

It wasn't always like this. 

Samantha wasn't always alone. Samantha wasn't always sad. Samantha wasn't always broken.

Until she lost Dean. Her everything. Her entire world. The sun, the moon, the stars. All of it. 

Dean wasn't dead, no, but it felt like he was to her. He disappeared after the curse, the curse that fell upon Samantha and ruined her entire life. 

Samantha wasn't always Samantha. She used to be Samuel, a tall, muscular brown haired boy with doe eyes. She used to be a well-known man, someone who saved the world, for crying out loud. She used to have a gorgeous smile, she used to be fit, she used to have a dick. She used to have the respect from others. Sure, she still was that person, but that witch ruined it all. A hunt gone horrifically bad. She wishes she was dead, because death is better than what happened to her. 

Because she lost her Dean. Not intentionally, not by Dean's choice. After she woke up with breasts and lack of a male organ, she fled from Dean's grasp and disappeared. Dean didn't like girls, there's no way in hell he'd love Samantha the same as he did the night before. Everything was fine the night before, they had killed a group of witches, and had mindblowing sex that night. Samantha was still sore in her lower back when she woke up, before she went to the bathroom and her world turned dark. Samantha traveled via a stolen car to Texas, where she resides in an apartment. She works as a bartender/waitress (she does both for more money) at Rusty's, a billiard place in Arlington, Texas. It makes her good money, considering her newfound assets get her a good amount of tips. 

Samantha doesn't hate her new body. After a week of adjusting, she came to love her newfound curves, her soft shoulders, her large breasts, the way her butt magically got plumper. If it were possible. She likes that she can wear makeup, she loves her long locks of golden brown hair. And don't get her started on her eyes, her thick lashes making them almost cat-like. She loves her new body, but it just isn't the same. 

Because she doesn't have Dean to love her. To touch her. To fuck her into the mattress into a new day. She hasn't been touched since the curse, and she's dripping of want at night. She misses Dean, but she had to protect herself. Dean couldn't love her, he was gay and hadn't touched a woman since his teens. She misses feeling his presence, misses his bulky arms wrapped around her, misses the way he'd kiss her as he made love to her. She'd had men hit on her at the bar, but they weren't Dean. She couldn't bring herself to let another man touch her the way Dean used too. 

"Earth to Samantha," Doug, her boss says, snapping his fingers in front of her dazed eyes. 

"Sorry, boss. What is it?" She asks, snapping out of her train of self-wallowing 

"You got a new table at D6, go get them some drinks," He smiles, gesturing towards a table filled with burly men. 

She smiles back, grabbing menus as she saunters to the table, putting on her game face, "Hello boys, welcome to Rusty's. What can I get ya to drink?" She asks, her customer service voice erupting from her lips. 

"Hey there darling, let me get a Bud, and a round of Jack and Coke's," A man responds, seemingly the head of the group. 

"Of course, coming right up," She smiles at the man, leaving their menus in case they wanted to order some greasy bar food. 

As she whips up their drinks, she starts to analyze her new table, watching as they got a pool table ready to play on. She recognizes one of them as an old hunter that used to hunt with her dad. She gulps, although she knows he won't recognize her new body. She grabs a tray, loads up their drinks, and heads over. She passes the Bud Light to the man, setting out the other glasses. She starts to walk away, before she hears an all too familiar voice. 

"Ma'am, could we get some hot wings?" 

She slowly turns around, and her eyes dare to fill with tears as they land on her Dean, who's smiling flirtatiously at her. She nods, not allowing herself to speak as she speeds off to the kitchen. She places their order, before rushing to the bathroom and sinking to the floor of a stall. It's been almost a year since she saw Dean, and god did he look attractive as ever. He'd barely changed, except for some newfound muscle and an older face. It didn't matter, because he doesn't know he was talking to his Sammy. She's almost sobbing, barely hearing the door open. 

"Samantha? Are you okay?" A voice asks, and she recognizes it to be Ashley, her coworker.

"I-I'm fine," She whimpers, tears falling freely down her porcelain cheeks.

"No darlin', you're clearly not. What's going on?" Ashley asks from outside the door

"H-he's here," She stutters, "Dean's here," 

"Your ex boyfriend?" Ashley asks in confusion

"Yes." Samantha chokes, opening the stall door, seeing her friend looking at her in pity. 

"Oh sweetheart, c'mere," Ashley pulls her into a hug, rubbing her back, "It's gonna be okay. You want me to take the table? I don't mind." Ashley offers

"Doug asked me to take it," Samantha responds from Ashley's shoulder

"Fuck Doug. I can take the table, it doesn't bother me,"

"I think I'll be okay. It just hurts. I haven't seen him in so long and I miss him so much," Samantha admits, her voice breaking as she cries

"I know, I know. Maybe you should talk to him?" Ashley offers, but Samantha shakes her head 

"No, he doesn't know it's me," 

"What does that mean?" Ashley asks in confusion 

"I completely changed my looks after we broke up. I'm almost unrecognizable," Samantha lies, because of course she can't tell the truth. 

Ashley nods in understanding, "Well, you clean yourself up and let me know if I need to take over. I got you," 

Samantha thanks Ashley as she walks out, going to check on her table's wing order. It's ready, and she prepares herself mentally as she drags herself to the table, resting the platter of wings onto the table. She tries to speed off, before a soft hand grabs her wrist. She gulps, knowing damn well who's hand that is, and looks behind her, plastering a fake smile onto her face.

"Do I know you?" Dean asks, "You look so familiar," His eyes are sad, she notices now. Her heart breaks inside her chest. 

"Um, no, I think you've got the wrong gal," She laughs, trying to play it cool 

Dean looks at her uncertainly, but lets go of her wrist.

 

~~

 

"See you later Samantha," Doug calls as she walks out the door, gripping her handbag and phone. Although she loved her home, it was still dangerous for a woman. 

She makes her way to her beat up Volkswagen Beetle, unlocking it's door. She tosses in her belongings, going to get in her car when she hears it. 

"Hey!" Dean calls

She whips around, seeing him leaning against his Baby, and how does she miss that car. She blinks, before she watches Dean make his way towards her. She freezes up, her heart starting to beat with anxiety. He studies her as he gets closer, his facial expression almost unreadable. She doesn't meet his eyes as he finally stops in front of her. She feels his warm eyes on her, and her eyes start to well up. 

"I know you, I know I do," Dean starts, "I just don't know how," 

Samantha laughs nervously, "I'm sorry sir, but you don't know me. I don't know who you are," She lies

"You're lying," He reprimands

"No I'm not." She retorts angrily, "I don't know who the fuck you are," 

Dean blinks, his eyes filling with anger, "Then why the fuck do you have Sam's necklace?" He yells

Samantha freezes, forgetting she's wearing a necklace Dean bought her years ago, when he was younger. She meets his eyes, and she almost bursts into tears at his face. His eyes are so broken and sad, and he wears the deepest frown. His body language reeks heartbreak. That was her Dean, and she broke her Dean. She's such a terrible person, god, how could she be so stupid to still wear that fucking necklace. 

"I-I," She starts, but Dean cuts her off

"Do you know what happened to my Sam?" He asks brokenly, "Please, that necklace is one of a kind. Only he'd have it." 

"Dean..." She realizes her mistake too late

"How do you know my name? I thought you didn't know me? Who the fuck are you!" He yells at her, and she violently shakes. She hates yelling, and he'd know that, if he knew he was looking at his Sam. 

"Because I am Sam!" She screams back, admitting defeat, "It's me, Dean," 

He scoffs, glaring at her, "This isn't funny, my Sam has been missing for a fucking year, and not to mention, he's a fucking man!" He pins her against her car, shaking her, "What did you do to him?!" 

"Dean, please, it's me, it's your Sam," She sobs, feeling her hands lose feeling as he squeezes her wrists. 

"Prove it, or I swear to god I'll rip you apart," He whispers menacingly

She motions for him to let her go, and he does. He watches her carefully as she unbuttons her blouse, revealing their shared tattoo. He stares at her in disgust, "Anyone could have that tattoo. You a hunter? Did you kill my Sam?" 

"For fucks sake Dean," She scoffs, "I can't get fucking naked in the parking lot. If you want proof, follow me to my apartment," 

"Fine," 

 

~~

 

"Prove it now, you've got five minutes before I blow your head off," Dean growls as they enter Samantha's apartment. 

She throws her bags onto the couch, before starting to undress herself. She doesn't miss the way Dean's eyes look at her every curve. After removing her underwear, she shows Dean a bite mark that he'd given her when he was eating her out years ago. She shows him her birthmark, and the scars she developed over their years of hunting. She's sobbing by the time she's done, covering herself ashamedly as Dean stares at her in disbelief. 

"H-how?" He stutters, "What the fuck?" 

"A year ago, we went to kill a band of witches in Wichita. We killed those bitches, but one of them left a hex on me that I didn't know about until I woke up in a girl's body." She explains

"But I fucked you that night, and you had a dick?" He says, confusion deep on his features

"And then I woke up with a pussy." Samantha retorts

"Why did you leave, Sam? You had me thinking you were dead, or were done with me!" Dean's confusion turns to anger and sadness. 

"Because I knew you wouldn't love the new me. I knew you'd never love me as a girl, because you loved me as a man. So I ran before I got my heart broken," She whispers

"Why would you ever think that?" He asks, voice thick with hurt, "I love you, you know that,"

"Yeah, but you also love dick, Dean. I'm a new person, with new parts and new everything. I'm not the old Sam," She cries, "I love you, and I left so you couldn't tell me you hated me," 

Dean stares at her in anger, disbelief, and betrayal. He walks towards her, his eyes looking her up and down. Dean has to admit, although he loves his male Sam, Sam was beautiful as a woman. He lays a hand tentatively on her hip, her eyes watching him closely as he meets her eyes, before he kisses her with so much anger and love, that she loses her balance, making him grip her new plump ass. She moans, immediately feeling herself wet to the new touch. 

"I'd love you no matter what body you have, Sam. You're my entire world, and I love every inch of you." Dean whispers, "You never had to leave, because I still love you, even with this body," 

Samantha feels the arousal inside her stomach rise, "Just shut up and fuck me, Dean," She growls

"Feisty aren't you?" He smirks, grabbing her hips and throwing her legs around his waist, feeling her wetness on his jeans, "God, you're dripping," He moans

"I haven't been touched since that night I left, I need it," She admits, kissing at his neck, his hands squeezing her ass. 

He follows her instructions to her bedroom, tossing her onto the bed and taking in her appearance. She lays on her back, legs spread wide, revealing that new pink cunt. His dick perks up at the sight as she grabs onto her breasts, beckoning him towards her. He jumps on top of her, kissing her hungrily, his hands replacing hers on her breasts, tugging harshly at her nipples. She moans, her new moans deliciously loud, and he feels himself start to refall in love with her noises. He kisses her neck, sucking a new bruise onto the tanned skin. 

He kisses down her chest, taking a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it, sucking and nipping. She pants heavily, her hands gripped into his hair. He groans at the tug, kissing down her stomach to her cunt, kissing the smooth skin on her thighs. She's whines loudly as his tongue meets her sensitive clit, and he starts to fuck her with his tongue. She's practically sobbing at the new sensation, his tongue flicking expertly against her clit. He has her suck two fingers so he can stretch her out, knowing it'll be like fucking her for the first time over again. Dean pulls his fingers out of her spit-soaked mouth, inserting them inside her new hole. She whimpers in a mix of pain and pleasure, his fingers stretching and pumping her. 

"Fuck, Dean, god," She moans, feeling her stomach start to pool with warmth, "I think I'm gonna--" She starts, only to make Dean suck at her clit and finger-fuck her harder, before she's cumming and squirting onto his face. She lets out a scream, her body convulsing and shaking as he pulls away and wipes his face off on her bedsheets. He kisses her deeply, and she can taste her juices on his tongue. 

"That was fucking hot," Dean groans, "I can't wait to get inside you," He bites at her ear 

"Please, Dean, I need you," She begs

Dean gets off her, standing on his feet. He throws his soaked shirt off onto the ground, unbuckling his pants and letting his erection spring free. She stares at his cock hungrily, and he swears he could've cum at the sight of her fucked out face. He makes his way onto the bed, in between her wet legs. He pumps his cock a few times, lining himself up, "Are you ready?" He asks, knowing he's damn well about to rip her open. 

"Yes, fuck," She responds impatiently 

He presses his head in, watching her face contort into pain as he pushes in slowly. She's whimpering loudly after he finally bottoms out, halting to let her get adjusted. She nods at him in approval, before he pulls out and slams into her again. She screams out, his cock stretching her new hole out so much she feels like she's going to snap. Dean thrusts into her with ease, her wetness acting as a lubricant. He's panting into her neck, his cock enjoying the tightness of ripped virginity. She's moaning loudly into his ear, her manicured nails scratching at his back. She wraps her legs around his back, pulling him deeper into her. She groans, and he fucks her faster, harder, because he wants to hear her scream. 

"Scream for me, baby. Let me hear how much you're loving this," He says, voice thickening with lust 

He picks up the pace, and finally, he gets that gorgeous scream he's been waiting for. She cries with a lullaby of his name, and he watches as she loses herself again. Samantha yelps as she cums again, her walls tightening on Dean's cock, making him groan in such pleasure that he could cry. Sam's ass was tight, but this was a new feeling and he loved every single second. 

"D-Dean, Dean," She whispers, a broken record. Her body is shaking, and he feels her clit pulsate against his pelvis. 

He fucks her until he cums, emptying himself deep inside her. He halts, his dick twitching inside her. She's moaning at the sensitivity, almost half asleep when he pulls out. He notices the blood on the sheets, knowing he destroyed her hymen. He decides to deal with cleaning the sheets later as he collapses beside her, Samantha curling herself against him. He holds her tightly, kissing her head. 

"So?" She starts, "Do you still love me?" 

"I'll always love you, Sam." He responds, "Always."

"Even with the vagina?" Samantha laughs

"I love the hell out of that vagina, so, yes, always." 

 

~~

 

i havent written in almost two years, so if this is rusty or sucks, i apologize.  
comment and leave kudos. thanks for reading :)


End file.
